Look At Me
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: Bolin always watched Korra. Korra always watched Mako. Mako had two girls in the palm of his hand. Bolin decided to make his move and confess his feelings to Korra. Again. Will it go well or will it just blow up in his face like the first time? But what about a certain someone that has been always watching Bolin? KorraXBolinXOC


His beautiful light green eyes always traced that girl who never really looked at him properly. Because if she did, she would have noticed how he always smiles like a love struck fool around her. How he always looks hurt when she was crying from her love, his own older brother. She always concerned herself with herself, not even giving the sweetheart Bolin a second glance. Didn't she see how much he loved her? How blind could she be? Always joking around, making tense moments disappear with a few words, yet he was always outshined by his cool older brother Mako, especially with Korra. He decided one more time he will confess, having a small hope of his chances, though they were not in his favor. As he led her away from his brother and his girlfriend Asami, spilling his feelings, telling her how much he cares for. But how his hopeful smile fell as his love's words, his face registering them, he was rejected. Again. He proceeds to laugh, covering up his hurt with it, not wanting to make Korra feel bad.

"Still friends?" He commented and the brunette girl smiled, nodding.

"Friends." The blue eyed girl heard her name called, she waves goodbye, heading back to the group. He stood rooted to his spot, watching the events unfold. Asami kissed Mako with sadness and a type of farewell, walking back to Iroh, hugging him. She had left the boy who couldn't make his mind on who he loves for someone else. Mako nods, his pained expression refusing to be hidden, he excuses himself and rushes off. Only to be grabbed by a worried Korra, they talk, then fought as usual, then kissed. Bolin smiles melancholy, happy for his brother and his love despite his own broken heart.

She couldn't take it anymore. She stomps angrily to the disheartened muscular boy, her violet eyes blazing. Her jet black hair fell to her knees, her beautifully sculptured face twisted in her rage. Air made her hair float, her own air bending going out of control from her strong overpowering emotions, something not easily done to the usually calm and controlled young girl who rarely showed any type of expression at all. She grabs the surprised Bolin's shirt collar, bringing his handsome yet taken aback face inches away from her firm and annoyed pretty face that could beat Asami's and Korra's.

"You're pathetic! How could you still smile at a time like this?!" The girl screamed. Bolin was speechless at the mysterious girl. She smashed her blood red lips against his, causing the perplexed boy tense up but then soon relax at her loving kiss. She pulls them apart, glaring at him with a small pink hue flushed across her cheeks. "Look at me. For once look at me and not her…" He blinked at her cracking voice pleading and begging, still not sure what is happening. "If you want someone to love and care for, look me up." She lets go of his shirt, giving a sideways smirk. "Oh. My name's Chi. I'm training at the probending gym, so I guess I'll see you around?" She winks seductively then walks away, biting down on her lips to contain her squeal from escaping from her smile. She was sure that she would be on his mind all night instead of Korra. Bolin's mouth drops open, his eyes popping out, the state of shock he was in has passed. He touched his lips that was just a second ago kissing a stunning beauty. His whole body shook, he jumped up, throwing a fist in the air as he yelled out of joy.

"Chi huh?" He smiles, the memory of the fierce girl scolding him burned in his memory, making him chuckle. "Thank you…I'll see you tomorrow." He grins truthfully, rushing back to the others with a bounce to his step.

**(A/N: First Legend of Korra fanfic. Bolin deserves a girl who loves him, not someone like Korra who ignores his feelings! Lol, this is my rant of things, I just couldn't shake that annoying feeling I had when Bolin was always downsized and not taken seriously, especially by Korra, so I made the perfect girl for him! The reason she's an air bender is because it's the opposite of the element Earth, which he has, and he's the complete opposite of him, so why not?)**


End file.
